


The Zoo

by Kestrel337



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel337/pseuds/Kestrel337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and zoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandot Creativity Night on 8/29/15. Inspired by our recent family vacation. The prompt was "the zoo".

Of course, they tended to visit the same airports fairly often, owing to the nature of their business Especially now that Mr Aliyaken had become such a regular client.

Some cities weren’t on the list, and some visits were too fast paced for sightseeing, but sometimes. Sometimes they stayed overnight, or even for a couple of nights, in a city that had a zoo. Arthur would get out his carefully indexed notebook (Douglas had shown him a brilliant way to organize it), pick an animal that hadn’t been ticked off, and head out to the zoological garden, or animal park, or plain old city zoo. 

He’d seen hippos in Milwaukee, and sloth bears in Leipzig. Cassowary in Australia, and gorillas in Tokyo. His plan was to see every single animal, in as many different zoos as he could.

Except. He knew there was a lot to see at the National Zoo in Washington, D.C. He’d heard about the aviary, and the reptile house, and Martin had been particularly rhapsodic on the subject of the O line, but Arthur didn’t want to see any of those. 

No, every time they landed in Washington, D.C, Arthur spent the entire trip watching the pandas.


End file.
